marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man 3 (minimateking30's version)
''Spider-Man 3 ''is a film directed by Max Carroll. It is the third entry into the Spider-Man film franchise. Plot One year after the events of Spider-Man 2, Peter Parker plans to propose to Mary Jane Watson, who has just made her Broadway musical debut. A meteorite lands near the two at Central Park, and an extraterrestrial symbiote follows Peter to his apartment. Meanwhile, Harry Osborn, now taking on the mantle of the Green Goblin himself and seeking vengeance for his father's death, attacks Spider-Man with new weapons based on his father's technology. The fight ends with Harry receiving amnesia, forcing Peter to take him to the hospital. Meanwhile, Peter is met with a new challenge when rival photographer Eddie Brock tries to land the same staff photographer job that Peter is vying for. During a festival honoring Spider-Man, Peter's Spider Sense goes off, warning him of danger. He then witnesses an armored truck crash right through. While a vengeance-obsessed Peter sleeps in his Spider-Man costume, the symbiote assimilates his suit. Peter wakes up hanging from a skyscraper, discovering his costume changed and his powers enhanced, but the symbiote brings out Peter's dark side. Wearing the new suit, Spider-Man battles an ongoing nighttime crimewave more efficiently than before. Peter's changed personality alienates Mary Jane, whose career is floundering, and she finds solace with Harry. Harry recovers from his amnesia, and urged by a hallucination of his father, threatens Mary Jane into breaking up with Peter. After Mary Jane tells Peter she loves somebody else to break up with him as Harry says, Harry meets with Peter and claims to be "the other guy". Later, Peter, wearing the black suit, confronts Harry, and spitefully tells him his father never loved him. After a violent fight, Harry throws a pumpkin bomb at Peter, who deflects it back, disfiguring Harry's face. Later, Eddie, having doctored photos of Spider-Man being a criminal, lands the staff photographer job, enraging Peter. Peter then takes his anger out on a group of street thugs. However, Spider-Man is soon forced to flee when he accidentally beats one of them into a coma. Peter then begins to question the symbiote's power, but then puts it in the back of his mind, for now. Under the symbiote's influence, Peter exposes Eddie Brock by proving his photos depicting Spider-Man as a criminal are fake. Peter then heads for the nightclub where Mary Jane now works. However, when Mary Jane tries to get Peter removed from the club when he feels unsafe around him, Peter brawls with the bouncers and, after accidentally attacking Mary Jane, realizes the symbiote is corrupting him. Retreating to a church bell tower, he discovers he cannot remove the suit, but the symbiote weakens when the bell rings. Peter removes the symbiote and it falls to the lower tower, landing on Brock, who had been praying for Peter's death. The symbiote bonds to Brock's body, transforming him into Venom. When Mary Jane took a taxi to go to peter to reconcile with him, Brock hijacks her taxi and hangs it as bait from a web above a construction site in order to keep the police at bay. Peter seeks Harry's help, but is rejected. While Peter battles Brock, Harry learns the truth about his father's death from his butler, and goes to Harry assist Peter against Brock. In the ensuing confrontation, Brock attempts to impale Peter on Harry's glider but Harry intervenes and is mortally wounded. Recalling the symbiote's weakness, Peter uses metal pipes to create a sonic attack, weakening Venom and allowing Peter to separate Brock and the symbiote. Peter activates a pumpkin bomb from Harry's glider to destroy the symbiote but Brock dives in in a vain attempt to save the symbiote and the bomb kills them both. Peter rejoins Mary Jane and Harry. The two reconcile as Harry dies beside them. Peter, MJ and Aunt May attend Harry's funeral. Later at the nightclub, Peter proposes at the nightclub to MJ, and she accepts. Even though he had saved the day and cleared his name, Peter decides that being Spider-Man is too much, and thus places his costume in a suitcase with some rocks in it, takes it to New York Harbor, and throws it into the ocean, all while telling himself "It's time to say... goodbye, Spider-Man", and as he looks down into the water, his reflection turns into Spider-Man before walking away. Cast * 'Dylan O' Brien '- Spider-Man/Peter Parker * 'Damian Lewis '- Venom/Eddie Brock * 'Dane DeHaan '- Green Goblin II/Harry Osborn * 'Emma Stone '- Mary Jane Watson * 'Meryl Streep '- Aunt May * 'Gary Oldman '- J. Jonah Jameson * 'Stan Lee '- Civilian who talks to Peter Parker in Times Square. Gallery Asm3.png|Spider-Man Asm bs2.png|Spider-Man (Black costume) Asm vnm.png|Venom Asm ggii.png|Green Goblin II